dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheriff Lyoid
"And no one will ever keep me down!" '' - Chadwick Jones Presents: The Point '''Sheriff Lyoid' (Usually spelled Sherrif Lyoid) was a formerly disgraced police officer commonly associated with the Dyercentral crew. He had several minor appearances before his death at the hands of Don Maccaroni. Overview Appearance Sheriff Lyoid is a tall, portly man with brown-blond hair of varying lengths. He wears a straw cowboy hat. a green button up shirt, and blue jeans with a belt. When not under disguise he wears highly reflective sunglasses. In his Deputy Notalyoid costume he originally wore nose glasses, but later wore generic glasses. Personality The Sheriff is dedicated to serving the public, being more than willing to go up against godzilla to save New York City. However, he is also quick to the gun and not very bright, as he ended up destroying the Empire State Building by mistake. For the longest time he was completely unable to admit to his mistake and face the consequences. But, eventually, he owned up to the crime and cleaned his conscious. Biography Breaking News During the events of Breaking News, Sheriff Lyoid is a respected NYC sheriff tasked with hunting down godzilla, who was reported to be attacking the city. He was on a live feed with Channel 62 News's Jon Gibbord when he thought he saw the monster and ordered his men to open fire on it. Later on, Jon Gibbord informed him that the sighting was actually a hoax, causing Lyoid to cut the feed. He later reestablished contact as "Deputy Notalyoid", claiming that Sheriff Lyoid accidentally destroyed the Empire State building and was on the run, though it really wasn't his fault. Appearances as Notalyoid The Sheriff had a brief cameo in the 2nd Dyercentral Christmas special. During the "It's a Wonderful Life Socko" sketch, Socko is walking down the hallway and greets him as Sheriff Lyoid. The Sheriff nervously corrects him to Deputy Notalyoid, before running away at the sight of a talking sock. During Season 1 of Chadwick Jones Presents, Lyoid made only one appearance in the Crocodile review. Chadwick Jones notices that one of the characters in the movie looks strikingly like Sheriff Lyoid, so he decides to notify "Deputy Notalyoid" about it. The Deputy almost spills the secret, but manages to recover by saying that since it is a Crocodile movie, the character will surely die soon. Coming out and death While not directly involved with the Puppy Hour Revolution, Deputy Notalyoid was featured as one of the characters in Puppy Hour: Episode 2 that declared their ownership of the channel. In this moment of passion, he decided to abandon his disguise and reveal himself to be Sheriff Lyoid. It is unknown if he was formerly charged for destroying the Empire State Building after this. Tragedy struck during The Point review. Whist Old-Man Dyer and Chadwick Jones were arguing about the necessity of bickering in the film, the chatter attracted other characters who also joined in on the noise. This included Don Maccaroni, Dyer, Hengry Hippiee, Meridale, and finally the Sheriff. The chatter reached a level of intensity that Don would not tolerate, so he swore that he would shoot the next person to speak. The chatter immediately ceased, except for the sheriff, who was still rambling about how they must maintain order. Don shot him dead on the spot, sparking an impromptu recital of "I Shot the Sheriff". Hengry was the only one who even remotely cared that the sheriff was dead. Other Appearances Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure The Sheriff had a non-canon appearance as a ghost in the Barney's Great Adventure review. During the "Puppy Love" sketch, Meridale was going on a killing spree, murdering all the other characters with his shotgun. The last person he encountered was the ghost of Sheriff Lyoid, who mocked his efforts to kill a ghost. Meridale responded by revealing a Ghostbusters Proton Pack, which he used to attack the now fleeing sheriff. Chadwick Jones Presents: Snowbeast A Mist version of the sheriff, also in ghost form, appeared in the Snowbeast review. Mist Chadwick Jones inquired with him as to whether the sheriff in he movie was now in the afterlife with him. The sheriff admits that he is, but he doesn't talk much due to his face getting ripped off my a sasquatch. Trivia Glenn Dyer has stated that he regretted continuing the character for as long as he did. In a commentary he claimed that there were no plans to ever mention Lyoid again after Puppy Hour: Episode 2. However, Lyoid appeared later for his death and subsequent ghost. It was stated in The Point review after Lyoid's memorial sequence "Sheriff Lyoid 2012-2014". It is absurd to believe that this represents his birth and death date, as he is clearly nowhere near two years old. Instead, it has been determined by this wiki that this represents the time Lyoid was featured on the channel. This is so far the only indication of what time things in the show take place and indicates that, for the most part, they happen in real time with the real world. Category:Characters